Ikon (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Galador; Knowhere | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = ; RedCategory:Red Eyes glowing Sensors in armored form | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Galadorian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Spaceknight | Education = | Origin = Galadorian | PlaceOfBirth = Galador | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Dan Abnett; Andy Lanning; Miguel Sepulveda | First = Thanos Imperative: Devastation Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Overview Ikon is a Galadorian Spaceknight, Alpha Class, and presenting herself as Greatest living spaceknight' Annihilators When Star-Lord asked the Galadorians for a Spaceknight for his team they chose Ikon. She was teleported to the Knowhere station in order to regroup with the Annihilators and supposedly lead them. Assaulting them, she was able to point out their weakness, by defeating the five Alpha Plus Class they were, all too powerful and yet afraid to use their powers fearing the destruction of the all important station. As the argument continued, an alert was received from The Keep, a Galadorian space station that keeps the Dark Nebula shrouded preventing its arcane energy from empowering the Dire Wraiths. They transported there to find the station destroyed and the Spaceknights stationed there slaughtered. Then "Doctor Dredd" appeared. The Annihilators attempted to subdue him but were thwarted as the villain continued his plan shifting The Black Sun from the Dark Nebula to eclipse the sun of Galador and proceeded through a "Hole in Nothing" to watch the cataclysmic effects. The Annihilators followed him to Galador and Dredd was subdued by Ronan. After a battle with the Dire Wraith Queen Volx, the Annihilators took the subdued Volx into Limbo to find out the fate of the wraiths' banished homeworld Wraithworld. They were then attacked by Immortus's Army of the Ages. Quasar managed to get Immortus to withdraw his army, and the Annihilators took Wraithworld out of Limbo, synchronizing its orbit with that of Galador. They were forced to merge the Black Sun with the Sun of Galador, forever tying the ancient enemies together. Ikon developed feelings for her teammate Quasar. Afterwards, the Annihilators decide to celebrate their success. However, they were interrupted by news that galaxy K-123 has been attacked by a sentient black hole. Infinity After the fall of Galador to the Builders Ikon was one of a trio of surviving Spaceknights that showed up at a later battle in the campaign against the people that destroyed her planet. | Powers = Ikon is a Galadorian Spaceknight who described herself as an Alpha Class. She can evaluate the strengths and weakness of any opponent. | Abilities = Ikon is an expert armed and unarmed combatant. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Galadorian Plandanium Armor (Third Generation) | Transportation = | Weapons = Galadorian "Poleaxe" | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Alpha Class (Galadorian Classification) Category:Armor Users